Devil's den
by YaoiSasuNaruFreak
Summary: "Protecting my home and the people I love comes first. I will not make the same mistake that my father made. This is now, so if you want to take over you will have to go through me first." The war has just begun


**A/N: ****_Hi everyone...this is a new story, but I am going to warn you all on something. I am using my mobile to write this due to my laptop being destroyed. I do not have auto correct or any kind of correcting system on my phone so there will probably be a lot of errors in here. I will try to catch them, but I will not be able to catch them all. If you wish to know why my laptop is destroyed I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Due to me using my mobile to write this, the chapters won't be as long as they normally are. I hope you all understand this. I will try to get another laptop, but that might be years from now. But remember I will not forget to update or anything. I will just have to try to figure out another way for me to write my stories._**

**_Summary - "Protecting my home and the people I love comes first. I will not make the same mistake that my father made. This is now, so if you want to take over you will have to go through me first." The war has just begun._**

* * *

**_ Chapter one - All hale the crowned prince of Konoha._**

Naruto Namikaze uzumaki, the second son of king Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the younger brother of Menma Uzumaki and the current ruler of the kingdom of Konoha.

Today is prince Naruto's eighteenth birthday, the day that he will be rightfully crowned king of Konoha.

In this small kingdom, demons and humans have lived together in peace for centuries. But yet of course there are a chosen few who do not believe that humans and demons should live together, let alone get along with another. They do not voice their opinion due to the prince.

Unlike the past rulers, Naruto is a half breed. Meaning that he has both human and demon blood inside of him due to his father being a demon and his mother being a human.

Menma, Naruto's dead older brother, he was a demon, but that was only because their father was with another woman at that time.

But due to Menma's illness, he died in bed a few years before, when Naruto was fourteen. When Naruto was twelve, his parents were killed. The castle was under attack, his mother died protecting him and his father died fighting his uncle who he rather not talk about at this time.

* * *

"But my lord! If you wish to be ruler you must be wed! You cannot rule a whole kingdom by yourself! It will be to much work for you!" A black haired, bowl cut bushy eyebrowed human said in panic as he followed the young lord down the long hallway.

"I understand your worry Lee, but I will not marry some unworthy tramp who will only want me for my name and my mother's crown. Surely you understand my meaning, do you not?" The blonde haired soon-to-be-king said to the man who is known by the name of Lee as he continued to walk.

"Aye my lord, but just think of the risks that you are taking if you are not to be wedded! How will you produce heirs to the throne? What if you die like your older brother? Or perhaps be killed in battle? What would the kingdom do then?" Lee, Naruto's personal butler asked as he continued to follow him.

"Easy, you would take my place as king. You may not be royal in any way, but you are a powerful demon, and the kingdom would need someone like you if I were to die." Naruto answered as he made a sudden turn into a doorway.

"Are you even listening to yourself talk sire? In all due in respect lord I refuse to take your place as king if something dreadful were to happen to you. I am simply a butler, I am not worthy enough to be titled king." Lee said as he walked into the room shortly after Naruto did.

The young lord sighed and stopped in his tracks, causing Lee to freeze in his, in fear that he had said something that upset the prince. The blue eyed blonde turned around at stared at the raven.

"Lee. I have made my decision. I will not wed anyone unless I find them worthy enough. And who says that it must be a woman who I choose? Did you forget that I do not take fancy in women?" Naruto asked.

Lee's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "My lord are you saying that you are..." Lee trailed off due to him not wanting to insult the prince.

Naruto chuckled. "What gay? Yes I am saying that I am gay. I could scream it to the whole world if I wanted to." The blonde said as he walked over to a leather chair, sitting down in it.

"Please don't that will be bad for you and the kingdom." Lee mumbled under his breath.

Naruto raised a brow. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

Lee jumped in surprise, forgetting that he was in the same room as Naruto. "Nothing my lord! I was simply just mumbling nonsense. I must be going now. Good day." Lee said in a rush as he gave a small bow before he rushed out of the room.

Naruto raised a brow as he stared at the door, where his butler stood just a few moments ago. Naruto shook his head with a sigh.

"Perhaps I should have kept my sexuality to myself. Or at least not have told someone as disturbed as Lee." Naruto said to himself before he closed his eyes. Hoping that he could get at least an hour of sleep before the ceremony would begin.

* * *

"Will you two shut up for at least five minutes? You two haven't stop bickering since we left Suna!" The pink haired Twenty one year old shouted at the brown haired man and blonde haired woman who was sitting in the leather seats behind the driver and passenger seat of the air ship.

"Kiba started it! He doesn't know how to shut his mouth when told!" The blonde haired woman who was known as Ino shouted as she pointed a finger at the brown haired man who was known as Kiba.

"Me? You're the one who keeps on complaining about the heat and how sore your ass is! If you hadn't climbed up the edge of the tower to get that bloody jewel you wouldn't have fell and bust your shit!" Kiba shouted glaring at her.

"Sure blame everything on the blonde why don't you?!" Ino growled as she rolled her blue eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up!" The pink haired woman screamed.

The raven haired man who was known as Sasuke shook his head with a sigh.

_Why must I be stuck with these annoying idiots? I would be much better on my own._

* * *

_**A/N: There! that is the end of Chapter one! Sorry for any errors in here. If you read the top Author notes you should know the reason why.**_

_**This took me well over an hour to write on my phone due to me keep on messing up.**_

_**My mom threw my laptop on the floor because she was upset with me for a reason that I don't know.**_

_**Anyway sorry for the errors if there is any. **_

_**please Review it will make me happy.**_

_**I will try to update soon.**_

**_._**


End file.
